Uneasy Dreams
by Voltra the Lively
Summary: A drunken idea could be more than just an idea. It could be the beginning of something more.    FraRusFra


Hello all, Voltra here after a long break and boy is it great to be back. And in a new fandom no less! I hope you enjoy this little story, it's just something I've been working on in my free time.

Warneringringring: Alcohol will be here and consumed. Also, no cheesy pick-up lines.

* * *

This was a bad idea. Francis knew it was. Any false steps and he was certain to be in a world of hurt. But some unknown brew in his wine (no doubt slipped there by an irritated Englishman) gave him the courage to do the near impossible.

Francis was going to try and seduce Ivan.

He stumbled over to his target's table, steadying himself on one of the chairs. Ivan looked up, but didn't seem to mind. He was too busy in his own world of god knows what.

Small talk was always the best way to start any kind of relationship. Francis brought up the business that they had done recently and Ivan seemed happy to discuss it. Francis asked what Ivan was going to do with those tanks and Ivan just smiled. Either it was classified, too personal, or he didn't want to know. Or maybe the three empty bottles of vodka rolling across the table had some effect on his memory. Who knows, it could be any of those reasons. This continued on for a few minutes until a loud noise from Francis's right interrupted him.

Francis glanced over to the other table where Alfred was talking (or excitedly yelling) to Yao and Arthur. He rolled his eyes.

"Does he ever think of being quiet?"

"Doubtful." Ivan grunted, looking at the only full bottle of vodka on the table like a hungry bear before snatching it up.

"Let's hope he's quiet in the morning. I would hate to worsen my headache or deal with a hung-over Arthur."

Ivan grunted again, unable to answer. This was fine with Francis. He was one of the few that understood Arthur; it was okay if someone was confused. But another topic was in order.

"So how are your sisters?"

"Katya is talking to me a little more and she's doing alright. Natalia is fine too…" Ivan trails off looking slightly fearful, which he quickly drowns away. So much for that conversation. Francis should have seen it coming. Thankfully, Ivan seemed more than happy to jump to another topic.

"How have Feliciano and Lovino been?"

"Clinging to their receptive lovers, as always."

This causes Ivan to chuckle a bit. "Is there a moment when they have any time to themselves?"

A smirk played at Francis's lips. "I highly doubt that."

"It seems rather inconsiderate though. Ludwig and Antonio need some space."

"Trust me, they don't mind one bit."

"Still… is very inconsiderate."

"You think so?"

Ivan nodded, taking a rather long drink, nearly emptying the bottle. "They have work to do, da? They cannot work if always being distracted by cute and angry Italians."

"They get their work done. Besides, they enjoy the company."

"That much?" Francis gazed hazily at Ivan's face. His face was hard to read with the alcohol blurring Francis's senses, but Ivan seemed… confused at the idea of being with someone for a long period of time. Knowing what company he has, of either fearful 'allies' or terrifying 'lovers', Francis wasn't really that surprised.

"Ivan," Francis paused, letting the fact that he was using the more personal name sink in. "Being with a sweetheart is simply wonderful. People have overcome war and many more horrible things just to be at their beloved's side."

"I know Francis, I've heard stories about such things. But why go through so much trouble? In the end, most people are temporary and leave without making any difference."

"But there are a few that do leave a difference. And those are the ones that are worth risking lives for. We may not be… as temporary as most people, but we can still have an impact on someone's life."

"For what? To be forgotten?"

"To be remembered."

Ivan snorted disbelievingly. "Even then, it would only be from that man-"

"Wrong." Francis studied Ivan's face, now contorted into annoyance. It was an interesting face and rarely seen, but Francis knew keeping it there for too long would be a death wish.

"I met a young man a long time ago. He knew that I wasn't human. His grandfather had seen me in a previous war and told him stories about me. It's a bit flattering to tell the truth."

Ivan's eyes widened. A human knowing their secrets, outside of royalty and leaders and such, were practically unheard of. Those that did find out were usually taken care of… but those were in the old days.

"And what did you do?"

"Simple. I told him everything."

"Lies." Ivan angrily emptied his fourth bottle, tossing it into some corner that no one would go near. Francis was unimpressed by this display.

"It's the truth. I told him about us."

"And then what?"

"Then… he left. He made it through the war. Found himself a wife, had kids, never fought another day. The perfect ending for a solider."

"Francis, you expect me to believe that he didn't tell anyone?"

"Now, I didn't say _that_… but if he did tell anyone, they haven't spoken a word about it."

Francis inhaled slowly and glanced around. Much to his dulled surprise, the three that had so loudly claimed the nearest table had vanished. In fact, no one else in the bar was left, save for a lone lady clearing up some drunkard's mess on the counter.

Ivan's voice broke the quiet atmosphere. "I am thinking that we should be going."

"Agreed," Francis tried to stand up, but he found himself sliding to the floor instead. This apparently amused Ivan, who stood up with the simplest of ease.

"Having trouble, Francis?"

"A bit… I'm not as heavy a drinker as you." It was a careless mistake, just a slip of the tongue, but thankfully Ivan was in a good mood and simply helped him up. Then the opportunity that Francis had been waiting for arrived.

"Now… is your hotel nearby?" Francis nodded in response, trying to keep his head clear.

"Just down the street, on the right corner."

"And your room?"

"72."

"I see…" And Ivan unceremoniously lifted Francis up onto his shoulder like a hunted deer and started heading there.

"Ivan… is this really necessary?"

"You can barely stand. We will be getting there much quicker like this, da?"

"…fine, but if anyone sees us…"

Ivan just chuckled. Thankfully, the streets were empty at this hour, save for a stray or two. They arrived in about ten minutes. Ivan open the door and plopped Francis on the floor.

"Now that you are in your suite, I must be going now." Ivan turned to leave.

"Wait," It took a moment, but Francis grabbed the end of Ivan's coat. Francis peered up in what he knew must have looked pathetic in his current state and tried to spit out the necessary words. His liquor addled mind prevented suave or dancing around the topic (he couldn't even think of a decent pick-up line), so he might as well be as blunt as he can. "St-stay with me."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Please… stay with me. Just for tonight. If it bothers you, you can leave afterward, but please stay for a while."

Ivan knew what this entailed. He knew who he was talking to after all. And to be honest, he didn't mind. It would be better company and there was no doubt that Francis was skilled. But one thing kept bothering him. He was completely smashed; there was no way Francis would ever make a proposal like this if he wasn't.

"Francis, you had too much tonight. You go to sleep and rest so you can get rid of most of the hangover." Ivan tried to leave again, but Francis had gotten a better grip on his coat and was trying to climb up it for support.

"N-no, it's not that… not that at all. I really… I really like you… honest."

"Then why not pursue me when you can stand upright?" Francis ignored that jab at his lack of tolerance and got to his feet, leaning against Ivan's back.

"I-I was 'fraid. Afraid." His words slurring slightly before correcting himself. "It's been a while since 've seen you, and I thought you'd take it badly… like, really badly."

Ivan looked back at Francis. He looked like a kicked puppy and that last statement didn't help Ivan finding this funny is some weird surreal way.

"Well, if you are so desperate… I will stay." Francis perked up, but Ivan held up a hand so he could continue. "I will consider doing that. In morning though. Will be much better. Now head to bed, Вы глупый человек."

Francis, having no clue what that meant, tried to stumble over to the bed, managing to crawl under the covers. Ivan joined him. It wasn't long before both of them were in a deep sleep. Morning though, would hold more surprises.


End file.
